Hatred at it's Best
by Jammy Wilson
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter with all her heart. Or does she? When she finds out that James Potter has been appointed head boy with her she doesn't know what to expect. Follow this story to find out how Lily copes being so close to James Potter...


Lily Evans, 17, was staring out at the blurred buildings as she sped along the road to Kings Cross Station. She looked at the empty seat on her left and sighed. Petunia had once again refused to see her off. She had said that she didn't want to be surrounded 'freaks'. Her dad had seen the look on her face and said "Don't worry about Tuney, Lily. She's just sad to see you go"

"Then why doesn't she come to give me a proper goodbye?" Lily snapped. Her dad pretended not to hear this.

As she entered Kings Cross she spotted James Potter in a conversation with Sirius Black. James spotted Lily and winked at her. She pretended not to see him and ran through the barrier to platform 9 3/4 after bidding goodbye to her parents. She scanned the platform for her friend, Evannesa Purrington. Evannesa found Lily before Lily could find her, he skipped over to her fellow Gryffindor with a cheery smile on her face. "Nice holiday, Lily?" she asked

"Yeah, bit boring though, how about you?"

"It was good, we went to Italy, congratulations on becoming Head Girl by the way"

"T-thanks" she stuttered, how many people knew the she was Head Girl? She looked around and realized how many people were looking at her. Some of the looks were warm, coming from Gryffindors, and some on them filled with hatred, coming from Slytherins. She muttered, "Let's go" to Evannesa and they got on the train and found a compartment for themselves and they settled down and Evannesa told her about the wonders of Italy.

"...and it gets under their skin if you sit down before they ask you to and..." Lily had wondered why Evannesa had stopped but turned around to find James Potter at the door to their compartment.

"Alright, Evans" he said while taking in her beauty. He had flaming red hair that went and inch or two over her shoulders and big,bright green eyes. His eyes ventured further down her body to find that she had...developed over summer.

"Had a good look, Potter?" Lily asked him, this snapped him out of his trance and he looked into her green eyes again. "Why are you here?" she asked

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd possibly like to go to Hogsmeade with..."

Lily cut him off, "Potter, nobody on this train would want to go to Hogsmeade with you" she spat.

"Oh really?" he replied with his usual smirk, "Watch this then, Evans"

A fifth year Ravenclaw girl walked by the compartment James was standing in as she glanced up at his face he gave her a wink. The girl's face turned bright scarlet and she tripped and landed sprawled on the ground, James chuckled and helped her up, she stammered a thanks and hurried away.

"I bet she'd love to come to Hogsmeade with me, Evans"

"Bugger off, Potter" she said, struggling to contain a smile. As James left the compartment Evannesa piped up,

"Oooh, you should definitely go out with him, Lily"

"Oh, be quiet"

"You'd be so cute together"

"He is the most arrogant human I can imagine, Evannesa"

"Fine, be that way" They remained silent for the rest of the journey until Lily spotted Hogwarts and suggested they get changed into their robes.

Evans was glad to find that Evannesa had forgotten about their conversation on the train and they chatted as they got on the carriages. Although she could not see James Potter gazing over at her from his carriage.

"You're fighting a losing battle there, mate" Sirius' voice had made him jump

"Says you" he retorted, I've seen you gawp at Marlene McKinnon"

Sirius turned red at the mention of her name, "I could easily get her on a date with me, I mean, have you seen me?"

James scoffed at this, "I have but I doubt Marlene has, she's way out of your league, mate. There's no way you can get her attention"

"Aww shut up, Prongs"

"When's full moon anyway?" James asked,

"Three weeks from now"

James groaned at this fact, "that's ages away"

"It's not too bad, Prongs, at least you'll have something to look forward to"

"Yeah, well I guess so"

He glanced behind him to sneak a peak at Lily but as he turned around he made contact with her brilliant green eyes, she narrowed her eyes and flicked him off. Sirius saw all of this and started howling with laughter. James sighed and looking longingly at the warmth of the Hogwarts Castle.


End file.
